Mark of Athena
by gayatrivb
Summary: Discalimer: I don't own Percy Jackson OR The Heroes of Olympus. I have cited the first chapter as available on Disney's site and continued my version of 'Mark of Athena' from there. This is my first fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson OR The Heroes of Olympus. I have cited the first chapter as available on Disney's site and continued my version of 'Mark of Athena' from there.**

**This is my first fan-fiction.**

Mark of Athena

**Chapter 1 – Annabeth (A/N: I think)**

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew; and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!" Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she had been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humour.

Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy, who might be below them right now.

Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."

Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The explosion almost knocked her overboard. She whirled and found herself eye to eye with an angry statue.

"Unacceptable!" he shrieked.

Apparently he had exploded into existence, right there on the deck. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolled of his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but a sqare marble pedestal. From the waste up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga. "I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line" he announced in a fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have Greeks!"

"Terminus," he said. "It's me. Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you, Jason" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

"But they not enemies-"

"That's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could-"

"Ha!" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um... Okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparkling.

"Luckily for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. "If I were at full strength, I would've have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that."

The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his gaming device was enough to snap Annabeth out of her shcok.

"Let's all calm down." She raised her hands to show she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, Right? I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of-"

"Oh, I know who you are" The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. "What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about-"

"Right!" Jason interrupted. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can-"

"Impossible!" the god squeaked. "Lay down you weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

"Which is it?" Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?"

"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"

"Wow" Leo studied Terminus with professional interest. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look"

He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and tapped the statue's pedestal.

"Stop that!" Terminus insisted. Another small explosion made Leo drop his screwdriver "Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line."

"The what?" Piper asked.

"City limits," Jason translated.

"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus said. "You cannot land"

Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were half-way to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred strong now. Annabeth scanned the faces and... Oh, gods. she saw him. He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best buddies - a stout boy with a black buzz cut, and a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looked so at ease, so happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's - the mark of praetor.

Annabeth heart did a gymnastics routine.

"Leo, stop the ship." she ordered.

"What?"

"You heard me. Keep us right where we are."

Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking.

"Terminus," Annabeth said, "there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

The statue frowned. "Well, no..."

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue seemed to ponder this. Annabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still..."

"All out weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans - even those reinforcements marching toward us - will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"

"Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Uh, Annabeth..." Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?"

She closed her fists to keep them from shaking. That cold feeling was still there. It floated just behind her, and now that Terminus was no longer shouting and causing explosions, she thought she could hear the presence laughing, as if it was delighted by the bad choices she was making.

But Percy was down there... He was so close. She had to reach him.

"It'll be fine," she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." She looked at the marble statue. "Do we have an agreement?"

Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

Chapter 2 – Annabeth

Annabeth thanked Terminus and then turned towards the ship again. "Let me and Jason get down first. Once we make sure the Romans understand that we come in peace, we'll signal you and you guys can come down. Alright?" she said. Not all were happy about it, but the fact was they didn't trust the Romans either. So they nodded in agreement.

As she descended the ladder, Annabeth heard the bustle of footsteps hurrying towards them. She thought she felt Jason was being a bit nervous too. What did he have to be nervous about? This was his territory!

There was Percy! Her heart gave a jolt, she smiled. He exclaimed "Annabeth! You are for real!".The next thing they knew, they were crying, hugging and kissing each other with no memory of where they were and why they were there. A few seconds of complete bliss!

But then a voice brought them to their senses and Percy hated it. "Jason Grace. Welcome back to Camp Jupiter" said Octavian.

Percy and Annabeth parted and Annabeth saw the girl standing next to Percy. She was dressed in full Imperial Gold armor, over a purple toga just like Jason's. Her long dark hair was braided over her shoulder and her dark eyes were gleaming, but Annabeth thought they had a glazed look. Then she noticed the guy who had spoken and had even more bitterness in her mouth than she had when she looked at Jason.

"Octavian" said Jason, nodding. "Hello Reyna", Jason said to the girl. Then he turned to the rest of the gathering. "Romans", he said in a voice loud and clear. "I present to you our friends from another camp."

There were nervous murmurs and somebody called out "They are Greeks Jason! What are you doing with them? "

Jason raised his hand to calm them and said "They come here in peace and mean no harm to this camp. I am sure we all have a lot of questions. I and Annabeth here", he gestured towards her and continued "would like to talk with the senate first and the praetors can fill you all in later. Until we arrive at a conclusion no one else from the ship Argo II shall descend." Then he looked at Reyna and Percy and asked "Do we have an agreement?"

That's when Annabeth noticed Percy was wearing the purple toga and cloak too. She was surprised and felt a surge of pride towards him. Well done, seaweed brain! She thought.

Reyna cleared her throat and spoke "Yes Jaon, we have an agreement. Romans, hold your fire. No one shall attack the ship unless I say so ." Then she smiled and ushered them to the senate hall.

Jason didn't need leading. He seemed to remember the way. He kept glancing towards Reyna uncertainly. Percy noticed it too and held out his hand saying "Hello Jason, I am Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you".

Jason shook it and said "Likewise".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reyna

_Oh my gods. He doesn't remember me, thought Reyna. What if he's completely turned towards the greeks and this is an ambush?_ She grabbed a guy by his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. It was the messenger who had notified them of the argo II's arrival.

As soon as they all settled in, Octavian took off right where he'd left. "Why should we trust them Jason? Or for that matter even you", he said standing up and looking around the senate hall for appreciation.

"Octavian!" exclaimed Reyna, anger bubbling in her voice, although he was only voicing her concerns. "Sit. Down. Have you forgotten what Jason has done for Rome? For us?" Then she turned to the newcomers and said "Percy briefed the senate about this other camp, Camp half blood, moments before you arrived. He explained to us Juno's plan and the exchange of the leaders. I would like you to know that we have already defeated two giants, though I will leave the details for Percy to explain. Now, however, we all would like to know what you have to say".

Annabeth began with her introduction, continued to the search for Percy, how she had fetched Jason and two others safely to Camp Half blood. Jason took over from there and explained about the quest . "So, we have defeated Enceladus and Porphyrion – two more giants". The senate applauded and Reyna couldn't help feeling proud of her Jason.

Jason continued, "I would like to remind the members of the senate, that I have proven my loyalty towards this camp last summer on mount Othrys. I know that each and every person in this room wants the victory for gods to protect our world and I have seen the greeks who accompany me here fight by side for the same cause. They mean - no harm – and come here in anticipation of help for a combined quest to defeat the giants of gaea, and then gaea herself".

Instinctively, he looked at Reyna. She hesitated, but at that moment, the messenger re-entered the hall and mutered something in her ear. Reyna rose and said, "I for one, believe Percy and Jason who have conveyed the same message to us from Juno from entirely different situations and experiences. I now call upon a vote and the motion is as follows: The senate shall allow the ship from Camp Half-blood to land on Roman soil and accept the crew members for the duration as needed by the crew, or that could be decided later. All in favor?", and then raised her hand.

Jason nodded to her and started counting the hands. She could tell he was nervous, just as nervous as Percy. She quickly did a count herself and declared, "The motion is passed."

It was a close call and Reyna noticed that the one vote that made all the difference was Octavian's.

Annabeth stood up and said, "Then we should let the others from Camp half-blood know", looking directly at Percy.

Reyna noticed the relief on Annabeth's face.

Percy said, "I propose the ship be landed on the banks of the Tiber outside the gates. So they will be close at hand. Also, the praetors and senators could take a tour of the ship to make sure that they are actually here in peace." There was a murmur of agreement and all hands went up. Percy declared happily, "Motion passed!"

Looking at Annabeth and Jason, Percy said "Lead the way".

As they headed out again, they could feel the tangible tension in the air. No one from the legion had moved away. Percy noticed some new faces from the ship guarding it. Annabeth and Jason hurried forward to convey the decision and Percy grabbed the opportunity to talk to Reyna.

"You look happy", he said. She smiled and nodded. He continued, "Listen, about my praetorship. Now that Jason is back, I-".

"No!" cut in Reyna. "The people of Rome have just elected you as their praetor and I will not be questioning their judgment. And can you even imagine what Octavian will make of this if hears this? The last thing I need right now is instability. Please, Percy, you have to hold on to your position until the next time the Romans elect a praetor. I'll say it again, I mean to save this camp." and she stormed away.

Reyna and Percy then informed Terminus of the decision. The god agreed. "Well, as long as they are out of the pomerian line, I suppose that wouldn't be out of the rules."

Reyna heard Annabeth on the ship, "They have agreed to let us land. Leo, lets get her down by the river."

The greeks cheered as they landed.

Then Reyna turne dto Percy and said, "I hope I am right in trusting you. Please don't let me down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Percy**

As they headed towards the ship, Percy felt anxious though the huge ship was a treat to his eyes.  
Percy saw the unfamiliar faces who smiled.

The boy waved at him and said "Nice to finally meet you Percy. I'm Leo Valdez, the supreme commander of this ship, son of Hephaestus. Heard all about you. Annabeth couldn't stop wailing."  
He winked, while the girl behind him smirked and Annabeth said irritably, "I wasn't _wailing_". Everyone else laughed.

The girl behind said, "Hi Percy, I'm Piper". "Daughter of Aphrodite", supplied Leo.

Percy turned around and gave a meaningful encouraging look to Hazel who had followed them with Frank and then introduced the Romans - Hazel, Frank, Gwen, Reyna (and her metal dogs), Dakota and _unfortunately_ (thought Percy) Octavian - to them. Frank patted Hazel's hand getting the message. Leo didn't seem to recognize Hazel. _That's good!,_thought Percy.

Then, Percy recounted his quest, marveling at Frank's family gift, helped by Hazel and Frank. The Greeks supplied the 'ooh's and the 'wow's. Then Frank told them how Mars had sought out to explain to him about their family gift while at his grandmother's house. "He also said that I was Juno's secret weapon and had to play a part in the prophecy of seven".

Percy was startled when Leo broke the minute-long silence that followed Frank's story.  
"Can you describe that sleeping woman Percy", said Leo.  
Percy said, "Oh, you mean Gaea? Yeah, I didn't see her fully as such. Just a face. A sleeping face. Huge. Created by shadows on mountains. So, it looked dirty, I guess"

"I remember that", said Leo, recounting his experience with Gaea as a child for the first time.

While everyone shuddered Octavian chided, "Oh come on! another demigod hand-picked by the Gods, eh? I sense some over enthusiasm here", and he looked at Reyna for support.

Percy said "Aurum and Argentum haven't eaten him yet. And nobody is deciding anything here Octavian. We shall believe what you have to say when you consult the auguries later. Hey Leo, how about that tour?"

Leo smiled saying, " Gladly, your highness! Follow me."

He first led them all to the stern quarterdeck and took time explaining all the controls in grat loving detail. Jason and piper looked at each other and smiled rolling their eyes.  
Then he took them to the brig. Percy was astounded when he said the words and Reyna actually drew out her dagger and Octavian screamed "Treason!"

Immediately, Piper started with her charmspeak, "Calm down. Leo is only showing you the living quarters he built in the area of the ship normally referred to as 'brig'. Nobody is imprisoning anybody".  
She actually yelled out the last part because as Octavian screamed there was a sudden sound of a hundred spears being raised at a time.

Reyna sheathed her dagger again.  
Annabeth mouthed to Piper "_Good job_" and Percy remembered Piper's mother seeking him out two years ago. He remembered how drawn he'd felt, wanting to believe every word the beautiful lady said. _Yep, good job Piper,_he thought.

Awesome. That was the only word that came to his mind when Percy saw the living quarters. Seven rooms complete with bathrooms, carved and curtained bronze windows, practising arenas, dining tables, etc. The room occupied by Annabeth also had a small library in it!

Across the rooms, on the starboard side was the armory. Romans were awed to see the celestial bronze weapons. "They're just like your sword Percy", said Hazel.  
"And, they are good", said Percy.

Next to the armory, they had a small pantry. Percy noticed they hadn't brought much food along.  
"Well, we can always take rations here", he said to Annabeth.

Once they were back on the main deck, Reyna announced, "You are welcome to join us for dinner. Percy, you can show them the baths and the mess hall. I should get back to the principia."  
Reyna was on the verge of descending the steps to head back, when a shimmering light glowed and a booming voice spoke, "You're wasting precious time".

Percy almost toppled over his toga. A woman tied up to the helm - with shackles - about fifteen feet tall -clearly in pain was looking at Annabeth as she spoke. She was on her knees and a serpent's tail coiling around her legs. Wait, that face was familiar to Percy.

"Mom", he heard Annabeth gasp in horror and a chill swept across the ship. Everyone felt that cold.  
"Lady Minerva", said Reyna, as she bowed down, clearly Shaken.

Percy said, "Goddess Athena, how -? who chained you here?"  
The woman said, "I am not really here, Percy Jackson".  
"A projection", said Annabeth and Reyna together.

She continued, " I am Minerva. I am at the Acropolis where the giant Erichthonius has me chained. He tricked me. You must leave for Rome immediately. Follow the mark of Athena. Avenge me. Free me from this abomination!"

Just then a serpent's tail whiplashed and the image disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 Annabeth**

Annabeth was on the verge of tears!

She turned to Percy and said, "I have to tell you something - everything really". She saw the stunned look on Percy's face and felt even worse.

Just then Reyna said, "Annabeth, I am sure, we should all be hearing what you have to say, but, it's been a long day it's dinner time. I suggest we have dinner first and then we'll talk later in the senate. I suggest you freshen up first. I should let the campers know of what's happening. Its time for the evening muster. Jason, you can show around Leo and Piper, after the muster. Let's move."

For some reason her voice had raised a pitch when she asked Jason to show Leo and Piper around.  
Everyone agreed with her. Jason led Piper and Leo into Rome. Percy led Annabeth.  
Neither of them spoke much. In spite, of her distress, Annabeth was stunned to see the magnificent architecture of Rome - the temples, the principia, the barracks, and the baths.

She took her time at the baths, and was much relaxed when she came back to Percy who then led her to the evening muster. They heard Reyna brief the campers about the day's events. She wanted to ditch, but didn't want to cause any more drama with the Romans, or Percy.

She had relaxed a bit when finally she found out that Percy hadn't fallen all to the Roman ways.  
She looked at him and tried to smile, but she could tell Percy had read the look in her eyes accurately.

After Reyna had dismissed them, he said, "Come on, I know a place where we can talk".  
He took her to the fort - the highest point in the valley. Once they reached there, he heard Annabeth gasp for the second time that day, but this time it was in awe not horror. He was glad she liked the view.

Annabeth exclaimed, "Oh Percy!" and hugged him sobbing uncontrollably.

Percy let the moment pass. After a few moments, she regained her calm and broke apart from Percy.  
"What is it?", asked Percy.  
"My summer has been horrible", she began amongst fresh surge of sobs.  
"When you disappeared, I w-was scared for you Percy. I l-looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you. I c-couldn't c-concentrate on rebuilding the last r-remaining buildings of Olympus. I -I asked Rachel i-if she could s-see you. But Hera blocked those visions of her even-n if she tried. I set out on a quest only to find J-Jason, P-Piper and Leo. I - I set out with Rachel again to look for you and I deserted the design of the temple I was building at Olympus".  
She stopped to take a shuddering breath.  
Then she continued, "That was the temple of Erichthonius".

Percy interrupted, "Hold on. Didn't Minerva mention him as a giant? And why do I remember him as an old king of Greece?"

"The legend was that he was an earthborn - son of Gaea and Hephaestus - who took over the throne from Cranaus twelve years earlier, and became king of Athens and my mother protected him frequently. His symbol was snake", explained Annabeth.

"But then, didn't he die like millennia ago? And didn't Zeus bring him to Olympus as a constellation or something?" interrupted Percy again.

Annabeth answered, "While Thanatos was tied up, Gaea brought him back and what's worse, she brainwashed him into her service, being his mom and all. She also gave him a lot of powers, so now he's really an ugly dangerous giant."  
Annabeth continued, "Anyways, Athena had figured this would happen. So, she had asked me to build a temple for him at Olympus. She knew he wouldn't be satisfied by a constellation. And I deserted it! As I set out with Rachel again, Athena met me. She was on her way to convince Erichthonius to join the Gods instead. She was really angry at me. She's not known for her forgiveness, but looks like Gaea was successful in trapping her. If we free her, she might just forgive me. Anyways, when she met me and Rachel, Athena gave me this gift".

She brought out a necklace from under her collar. It had a bronze owl locket.

"It pulls me to the first sign of Athena in Rome. So far it hasn't pulled me towards any place here. So I'm thinking the first sign of the mark of Athena and the mark itself is in old Rome. All the way on the journey, it has been pulling me eastwards. And I think, the giant knows. The chill we felt when Athena showed the projection to us? - I have been feeling it all along. It's all my fault."

She sobbed even harder now.  
Percy said, "We'll figure it out wise girl.", as he hugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Jason**

Jason heard Reyna call out to Hazel and ask her to fetch Percy and Annabeth. "Those two have been gone a long time. I want to hear more from that Annabeth girl", she said.  
Hazel and Frank hurried off.

Jason called after Reyna. She halted in her path but didn't turn around. _Oh Zeus!_ thought Jason.  
He caught up to her and stood facing her.

"Reyna, I know, you are mad at me. But-"

"Why would I be mad at you, Jason? None of this is your fault. You are the son of Zeus - just as capable, strong as a praetor should be. So, you become the leader of the legion and Juno decides to wipe off your memory for a leader's exchange! And now, you don't remember me. I am sorry, she didn't send me with you, but I am not mad at you."

Jason took a full minute to get all of it as Reyna said that at the speed of one of Frank's arrows.

_Jee, I remember the speed of Frank's arrow!_, thought Jason. He continued, "Please Reyna, I do- , I have - , glimpses really, but now, I understand both the sides - Greeks and Romans, I mean. I met all these people - and Piper - and we don't have to fight each other. I just - I wanted to say to you that, there is a bigger picture here. I need more time to decide."

He looked straight into her eyes. They'd always been enigmatic. It was stupid to even attempt to guess what she was thinking.

She stared back at him, with a tired, strained expression on her face, but no trace of tears. Finally, she said, "Yes, Jason, there is a bigger picture here. There is another world of demigods out there that you've visited."  
Jason saw her mouth twitch a bit, as she bravely attempted to smile.

"I just- I am sorry, we had such a short time together. But, its good to have you back, and I will be by your side, whatever you decide."  
Without a backward glance, Reyna started towards the senate hall.

Jason called after her again, "Reyna, where are you going? We still have a feast."  
"What?", asked a surprised Reyna. "Oh right!" she said as understanding dawned on her,  
"The feast of Fortuna".

She still didn't wait for him, but hurried in the other direction.

Jason went back to where Leo and Piper waited for him.  
"What was that all about?", asked Piper. Did he sense worry in her voice. It actually made him smile._Weird!_, he thought at his smile. Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Nothing, really. Just some confusion of memories", confessed Jason.

Annabeth and the others joined them, closely followed by Tyson and Ella.  
As Percy started towards the dining hall, Hazel said, "Oh the feast isn't in there. Its on the field of Mars. Didn't you hear Reyna announce it earlier?"  
Jason saw both Percy and Annabeth enough, he felt his face get a bit hot too.

So they all left for the field of Mars.

On the way, they crossed lots of decorations to the path with flowers and huge banners, people singing and dancing along.

When they reached the field of Mars, they saw that huge tents had been put up to accommodate the citizens and the legionaries. Another tent had been put up for the cooks to prepare the feast.

On the whole, Jason thought, Fortuna had blessed them with good luck - given that the gods weren't having much of it themselves. True, they'd had to fight a war today, but hey, they'd won!

"Is that the colosseum?" asked a surprised Leo pointing at a big ring that had been set up in the middle of all the tents.  
"Ah! The engineers have been busy. Well, it's not the real one - a replica. I'm guessing there'll be gladiator competitions tonight".  
"Cool", said Leo in complete awe. "It is pretty awesome", agreed Annabeth.  
Leo immediately rushed towards the structure to admire the engineering and then started making suggestions on how he would've done it better.

"Ah! Our esteemed guests have arrived", came the sneering voice of Octavian. "Come on, we have picked special places for you". They all followed him and sat where he asked them to.

Piper asked Jason, "People don't like, really die here, do they?"  
Jason hadn't noticed the fear on her face when he mentioned gladiator competitions. Immediately regretting his choice of words, he said, "Oh no. That was like really in ancient times. Don't worry. Nobody is going to risk demigod lives at a time like this".  
He smiled reassuringly at her.  
"I am not worried when you're around, but hey, don't let that great prophecy get to you. It'll be alright". She smiled back.

Octavian cleared his throat and barged on, "Right then! While we were busy taking the tour of that Greek ship, the senate has come to a surprising decision. As you must have guessed, we had planned today's competition well before hand - you do know what that is?" He glanced around their faces.  
"Yeah, we've seen the movies", said Leo.  
"Okay, pretty much the same way - only if we can help it, we don't let anyone die". For some reason he flashed a wicked grin. "So, the decision the senate wants me to convey to you is - todays gladiators will be Jason and Percy".  
"No!" shouted Annabeth."The decisions should be taken by the praetors and since both of them were away, you can't hold it".  
"I understand. I did try to oppose it you know! But, it was a unanimous decision Miss Chase. The two opposing votes of the praetors wouldn't have mattered anyway", shot back Octavian.  
"Goddess Minerva is being held a prisoner and you want to enjoy gladiator competitions?" Annabeth was practically screaming now. Jason stole a glance towards Reyna who was pointedly looking away.  
"Miss chase, today's competition is our way to honor goddess Fortuna. She has clearly bestowed good luck upon us by helping us win the war against Gaea's giant kids. If you don't want to enjoy, we won't stop you from going back to your ship."

Turning away he said, "Percy and Jason, I suggest you get ready. Eat hearty, and entertain us all".  
He went away, practically laughing.  
"Percy, you can't do this", pleaded Annabeth. At that very moment however, the gathered crowd started cheering. _Fight! Fight! Fight!_

Jason looked at Percy. Neither of them moved.  
"We shouldn't be fighting", said Jason. _Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
"This is so not what Juno wants. And she is right", agreed Percy. _Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
Seeing their response to the cheers, the crowd now started to _booo!_  
"The greeks are chickening out", one of them yelled.  
"Yeah! scared of us!" said another.  
"More cool-aid!", boomed Dakota.

"Oh! come on", a burly Roman guy practically pushed both Jason and Percy inside.  
Indignant and furious, Annabeth stormed out of the field of Mars.


End file.
